It was only a dream
by K. A Zerlang
Summary: My first fic for the 100 Challenge Sabrina has a verrrrry interesting dream starring herself and a certain fairy. Sabrina/Puck fluff. Rating just in case. But it's more like a K


A/N: Hey guys! So I'm doing the 100 story challenge (Cannibalistic Skittles totally rocks for making that!), and here's my first try. Just a warning, it's pure, suffocatingly sweet fluff. I almost got a cavity writing it.

"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time."

~Calvin and Hobbes

* * *

DREAM:

_As I walked into his room, I caught my breath and grinned. The sky was dark, and the forest quite, save for a quiet whistling that had no tune. Thousands of tiny lights glimmered in the dark trees, providing the glow I needed to navigate my way over to the clearing where I knew he was waiting. As I entered, the whistling stopped, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw what he had done. A huge blanket was spread across the grass, with a few small pillows lying nearby. A red rose was twirling in his hands as he got up and crossed over to me, without saying a word. _

_He handed me the rose, which I took carefully, watching for the thorns. But to my surprise there weren't. I looked at him quizzically and he grinned. _

"_I got you a rose, because it reminded me of you. The only thing is, I can't find anything that even remotely resembles a thorn about you. So I took the liberty of taking the thorns off of the rose." He said, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and smiling down at me. I blushed and looked down. He pulled away and took my hand, leading me to the blanket. We both sat down, and he once again pulled me closer. He lowered us slowly down to the ground until we were laying flat on our backs, staring up at the stars. His hand intertwined with mine and I looked over at him, my blue eyes meeting his dazzling green ones. Slowly, he inched his way closer to me, keeping his eyes locked with mine. His face came closer, and I reached up with my other hand to trace the side of his cheek. His eyes fluttered shut for a second, then opened and I was almost shocked at how much tenderness I saw in them. _

"_You know, I almost hate it that you can do that to me." He said, and I smiled. _

"_Hm, almost is the key word there." I said. My voice sounded strange, far away. He chuckled and nodded lightly. We were inches away now, and he began to close the distance between us. Just a few more seconds. _

"_Sabrina." He breathed._

"_Puck." I whispered back. _

_And then…_

"YO STINKFACE!"

My eyes flew open and I shot out of bed.

"OHMIGOD, that didn't happen!" I yelled. Puck looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Um, yeah, sure. Anyway, the old lady sent me up to tell you it's time for dinner." He said. I looked at him, confused.

"Dinner?" my brain was still having some difficulties catching up with the rest of my body, and was still focused on the dream. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you're even dumber than normal today. Yeah, dinner . You slept through the entire afternoon." He said, laughing. He flew out of the room (quite literally), and I sat down. My mind, which had been pleasantly…GAH! Not pleasantly, it was in no way pleasant, envisioning what would have happened if Puck hadn't rudely woken me up, now came back to the present and hit me full force with the dream.

"Oh god…my subconscious is evil. Completely and entirely evil." I muttered to myself, getting up and trudging downstairs. I sat down across from Puck and he made a face at me. I scrunched up my nose.

"You know, it's bad enough having to stare at your ugly mug all through dinner, could you please not make it worse with the immature faces." I snapped. Puck raised his eye brows.

"Well aren't you just little Miss Sunshine. Aren't naps supposed to brighten your mood?" he said, his voice sarcastic. I rolled my eyes.

"In theory. Only I had an awful dream." I said. Ok, so that was a lie. It wasn't so bad really. NO! What am I saying? It was Puck! Ewwwwwwww, that's just, weird. Puck lit up.

"Bad dream? What was it about?" he asked nosily.

"You!" I exclaimed. Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Take it back, take it back! Oh man, now he's got a smug look on his face.

Stupid dream!

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Told you it was fluffy. Anyway, I'll update "Anyone But him" really soon, and in the meantime, you guys should review and tell me what you thought about it. Good? Bad? Awful? You get a cookie if you review *runs to kitchen to make sure we have cookies*. 1 fic down, 99 to go.


End file.
